


that feeling I get about you deep inside

by glittercake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Couch Sex, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Soft and Tender Smut, Top Sam Wilson, but real soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: "Sam, sweetheart, gonna-""You do whatever you want baby," Sam tells him, licks at his earlobe, "but I'm gonna keep going 'till I'm done."Bucky makes half an attempt at an incredulous laugh despite his legs going weak, "I'm so in love with you, I swear.""I know," Sam whispers, angles his hips down, then up sharp and hits home. Bucky sees fucking galaxies, drifts off into another realm.





	that feeling I get about you deep inside

Bucky's standing in the shadows at some fancy party Sam dragged him to. Earlier on Sam seemed much more interested in finally seeing Bucky dressed up in a three-piece than he was in the actual event, but he's got to show some face around here. Flaunt his new title. 

Bucky's shirt's collar is choking him though, his shoes chafe, and he just wants to go home and take his hair out of this ponytail, have Sam rake his long fingers through it and press them into Bucky's skull. Or, he could pull on it for a whole different reason. Bucky ain't fussy.

For now, he's stuck here until Sam's done mingling, not that he minds observing. Sam looks killer his suit too. They'd done each other's bowties up, got distracted being so close and hardly made it out the door. 

So he watches, tucked away in his little corner with a glass of champagne he never touches, all the people coming up to Sam, congratulating, saluting (idiots) making small talk. He watches every glass handed to Sam carefully placed aside because you never know who feels murderous even on the starriest night. 

Sam is something else though, he's brilliant and bright and almost painful to watch. Larger than life. He's too much, and sometimes Bucky feels small, feels like he can't possibly be what makes Sam happy, what makes him stay. Wonders how he's enough for someone like this, someone who is so loved by so many others. 

Yet, Sam comes home to him each night and curls himself up in Bucky's arms, vulnerable. Sam cries to him sometimes when he's been gone for days trying to save the world from flipping itself inside out. Sam calls Bucky home. Sam, with his megawatt smile and kind, brown eyes wants Bucky to be his home. He wants only Bucky. Every day. 'Always.' he said. 

Sam makes eye contact from across the room, Bucky's heart feels like it drops all the way down to the tips of his toes. He is so gorgeous. Bucky will never understand how he ever got this lucky.

Perhaps Bucky looks a little frayed, a little lost even, because Sam gives him that look. He gives him that deep crease in his brow,  leaving the woman he was talking to just a second ago with a friendly nod and comes walking over straight away.

The music's loud, too loud to hear anything unless they're pressed close. Bucky doesn't mind in the least. 

"Hey, baby," Sam says into his ear, starts swaying a little to the music. Bucky lets his body move too, it feels so good against Sam. Sam's hand goes up under Bucky's jacket to rest on the small of his back. 

Bucky turns his head, so his lips press to that soft, tender spot below Sam's ear. "Hi, sweetheart." 

"You okay?" Sam asks, tipping his head just so. 

Bucky speaks against his skin, feels Sam smile, "I am now."

Just for that, Sam pulls him a little closer, squeezes tight around his waist as they move with the song. He's aware that the journalists are most likely having a field day with pictures of them. He doesn't care. Not with Sam close to him like this. If he's honest he feels kind of special that Sam wants the world to know just who Captain America loves. 

Sam pulls back a bit so he can look Bucky in the eyes. His hand comes up and tucks a strand of hair that wasn't really stray, behind Bucky's ear. 

Bucky thinks it was only an excuse for Sam to stroke his cheek with the back of his knuckles. 

"How about we ditch this joint and I take you home?" Sam asks, tips his head to the side a bit. Bucky wonders what it is Sam sees when he looks at him like that, when his eyes go all liquid and flick over Bucky's face. "Hm?"

Bucky nods with Sam's hand on his jaw. "Take me home." he's already putty, he's technically already on his knees, offering himself up to Sam. 

"But first finish this dance, baby. You're good at this." 

Bucky laughs, let's his chin rest on Sam's shoulder. "I love you," he says, smiles to himself. 

Sam's hand curls around his shirt, "And I love you. You know that."

"Mhm." Bucky nods. 

He does know. He knows Sam will raze cities for him. He'd do the same for Sam, he'd sling a rope around the moon and drag it down here for this man. Sam has grown roots in Bucky's heart so deep, vines that curl and twist and furl around every artery, and if anyone should try to remove it, Bucky won't survive. He knows, when Sam looks at him the way he just did, that those roots extend all the way to Sam's heart too.

Sam drives them home with his large hand around the inside of Bucky's thigh, sparing a goofy glance over to the passenger side every once in a while. Bucky just drops his head back against the headrest and watches Sam like he's the only person Bucky's ever seen. 

"You just 'gon keep staring like that?"

"Do you blame me?" 

Sam looks at himself in the rearview mirror, his mouth quirks up, "Nah. I don't." he says, and Bucky laughs at him. Sam squeezes his thigh.

Bucky is so damn in love. 

At home, Sam leaves the lights off, only switches on the side lamps in the lounge, so there's a faded, dim yellow all around. Sam shrugs off his jacket and holds a hand out for Bucky's jacket too. 

He hangs it up then steps closer to Bucky, makes him swallow hard, makes him gasp and melt when Sam pulls him in and attaches his lips to Bucky's neck while he undoes the bowtie. Bucky can only tip his head back and feel the fiery trail of kisses Sam leaves all the way up to his mouth, slow and torturous.

"Sam…" he whispers, clutching at Sam's hip and bicep.

Sam shakes his head, kisses the corner of Bucky's mouth, "Shh."

So Bucky lets Sam kiss him, lets him work his tongue into his mouth while pulling the bow tie loose to start popping his buttons. Sam's in that kind of mood tonight, the kind where he can go hard until dawn breaks. It makes Bucky wonder if he got hold of serum somehow, Sam will always remind him it's just what Bucky does to him. 

His shirt's open and Sam works his way down now, fingers attentive and gentle. He traces the skin down the middle of Bucky's chest, down further, hooking into his belt. 

Bucky gets butterflies as ridiculous as that is. 

Sam give his belt a sharp tug just to tease, smiles when Bucky groans all delighted and digs his nails into Sam's shoulder.

"None of that rough stuff tonight, baby," Sam says. Bucky wants to put up some argument, do a little begging to get his way, but Sam's mouth seals around a nipple, and at the same time his palm slides down to Bucky's semi-hard dick and rubs him over the material. Bucky's mind goes hazy. He forgets what he wanted to argue about.

Sam squats down in front of him, unbuckling his belt and his mouth is on Bucky's hipbone, sucking. 

Bucky feels the bruise form, holds the back of Sam's head with a light pressure to let him know he wants more, wants to be marked up by his mouth, wants to see it. 

His pants drop to his feet when Sam's busy with the second hipbone. Sam's hand comes up his bare thighs, and his dick gives a jerk when he places a kiss just at the base of it, gets Bucky to full hardness real fast. 

He falls back against the wall when Sam slips his mouth over the tip and sucks softly. Sam stands up way too fast and dips his tongue into Bucky's mouth, says, "Tastes so good." 

His naked skin pressed against Sam's solid, fully clothed body makes his spine all hollow and warm. Sam's hands are all over him, rubbing himself against Bucky's skin, kissing his neck, pulling his hair free from the ponytail just like Bucky had wanted him to. 

When Bucky's hair falls forward he stands back, and marvels at him,  makes Bucky flush hot the way he's staring. "Goddamn." he says, "Look at my boy. How'd you get so gorgeous, huh?" and kisses him proper on the mouth, doesn't wait for an answer. 

Bucky brings a leg up, and Sam lifts him by the thighs, pressing his back against the cold wall, but it doesn't matter because Sam's hands are on his ass, squeezing. His tongue soft and slick in Bucky's mouth while he carries them to the couch. 

Sam throws himself down, lets Bucky bounce into his lap, legs spread wide over Sam's thick thighs and all Bucky wants to do is ride him like this until they're a sweaty, slick mess, breathing too fast and grabbing for one another.

But Sam has other plans tonight. He starts jerking Bucky off with these languid, lazy strokes, thumb sliding over the head of his dick, fist tight around him, just the way Bucky likes. Bucky brings his hands up to his own nipples, pinches them and moans about it.

"Yeah baby, let me hear you. Let me see you." Sam's voice is low, ripples right down to Bucky's gut and gets him all bothered and feeling urgent. 

"Sam… please, sweetheart, go faster."

"Nah," Sam says and tips his head sideways to look at Bucky writhing for more in his lap.

Bucky makes a stupid noise that he'd be embarrassed about if he weren't so close to coming all over Sam's fist.

"I'm- _ fuck _ -gonna mess on your suit," he mumbles, pulling Sam's shirt out of his pants to expose his stomach, whines a little when Sam lifts it higher like an invite for Bucky to come on his abs. 

"Baby," Sam says, "I don't give a shit about the suit. Look at you." and lets his free hand cup Bucky's neck. "Now come on. Give it to me." 

Bucky feels it burn inside him, coiled tight. "Kiss me."

"Yeah, come here," Sam whispers and drags him closer, kisses him wet and dirty until Bucky's hips start jerking forward and his mouth ain't kissing anymore, gasping instead.

Sam's thumb works over in circles on Bucky's jaw, tells him, "God. Yes. That's… you're perfect. You're my baby." 

Bucky twists his hips, "Ah, fuck." he groans and looks down to see his dick shoot off, messing up the crotch of Sam's suit pants, his abs, his hand. He's probably filthy for thinking it's so fucking hot. 

"Sweetheart…" 

"I know baby. I know." 

Sam nudges Bucky's chin up, looks him in the eyes as he works him through his orgasm. Bucky blinks at him, frowns just from disbelief, from amazement about how much he loves this fucking guy. 

"Love you, Wilson," he says, probably for the 100th time today. 

Sam's eyelashes are long and thick and gorgeous, and his full lips curve up to grin at Bucky, "Oh, I love you. You got no idea… no idea." 

Bucky really doesn't. But he lets Sam flip him on his back, watches as he strips off his own clothes. Now it's just skin on skin, already on fire and sensitive to every slight touch.

Sam lies down on top of him, kisses his neck again, his dick's hard in the fold of Bucky's hip. He feels Sam leaking and guesses it's about time, Sam always gets a hell of a kick out of watching Bucky come. 

Between the sofa cushions, they've got a bottle of lube stashed for times like these and Sam digs it out. Bucky's body's tight with anticipation, and when Sam slips a wet finger between his legs and presses in, his body dissolves into the couch.

"Okay?" Sam asks, checking in, he always does.

Bucky nods a few times fast, and Sam begins to move- dragging his finger in and out of Bucky like he's got all the damn time in the world like Bucky ain't trying to chase down another orgasm. Sam knows how insatiable he is, Sam also likes to play. Bucky kind of loves it too. 

His finger curls around inside, a second one slips in too, making Bucky arch up into Sam's body. Feels so good, so right, his dick's fattened up again. 

"Sam, come on," he whines and grinds back onto Sam's hand.

"Yeah, almost." 

Bucky arches up a brow, lifts his head so he can see Sam, "You think I'm not used to that thing in me, I got news for you pal."

Sam snorts, "You know what." and he drags his fingers out, "You're right." He's quick about rearranging them so Bucky's on his side and Sam's pressed up behind him. Just a quick turn and toss maneuver like it ain't no issue. 

He'd be lying if he said it doesn't pump him up more, being handled a little mean and then kissed and stroked all sweet again. Sam knows just how to do that.  

Bucky's heart pounds when he feels Sam's dick press against his ass, Sam, however, teases some more. He slides up and down between Bucky's cheeks, reaches around to twist his nipple a little. Bucky arches back.

But Sam's not cruel, so he eases himself inside, his exhale is a warm relief in Bucky's ear, a deep, rough sound and he hugs Bucky close. 

"Oh fuck…" Bucky pushes back, gets Sam all the way in, "Sam…"

"Baby… baby. Just stay still… just…" Sam shift his hips, makes a sound way back in his throat, and Bucky's hand flies back to grabs Sam's ass.

He's so full, so dizzy, so desperate for Sam to move and let this burn subside into pleasure.

"Okay. Okay, come here," Sam breathes and pulls Bucky's chin to the side so he can kiss him. The angle is weird and awkward, but they manage, "So fuckin' tight."

"Stop talking shit and fuck me already, yeah?" Bucky murmurs against Sam's lips and smiles. 

Sam backs his hips up and slides in again, starts making it a rhythm. Keeps it slow while his hands sweep up and down Bucky's sides, his mouth leaving soft, wet kisses on Bucky's shoulder. He pays special attention to the fucked up parts of his skin, and it takes Bucky apart, being loved like that,  _ despite _ that, and he happily allows Sam to start the dissembling.

He's the only one who can take Bucky apart and have him look forward to it. He's the only one who knows how to put the pieces back when he's done. 

He's stuttering on every second breath now, feeling that slick drag of skin on skin, feeling Sam stretch him open and hold him tight, whispering how goddamn perfect he is into his hair. He doesn't have the presence of mind to question it, not when he's feeling this good, when Sam is making him feel so good. 

Bucky leaves his dick alone, only wants Sam to touch him or he'll come without a hand on him if that's Sam wants. Here, like this, he is Sam's. Inside and out. And he trusts Sam to give him whatever he needs. 

Sam curls into Bucky, groaning, breathing quickly with the deliberate effort he's putting in. His skin is damp now, Bucky's too, and Sam lifts his hair to kiss the back of his neck while he rolls into him. 

Bucky starts working with him, rocking back when Sam fucks forward, arching to get him deeper and it makes Sam curse and growl and squeezes his hip so hard he thinks it's gone blue. Doesn't care. 

Sam's hand comes around and gets hold of his dick, and if he weren't panting before, begging for breath, he's doing it now. The sound he makes when Sam starts stroking is something raw and needy. He's kind of embarrassed until Sam makes that same noise, shoving his hips in harder.

The slide of Sam's dick in and out of him is suddenly very wet, very easy, and Bucky twists back, "Did you… did you just come?" 

Sam nods against his back, still kissing at his skin messily, and Bucky now feels the difference in his muscles- he's slack and lazy, but he doesn't stop fucking him, and it's got Bucky near crazy how Sam's dick ain't going soft. Sam still hard, working up to it again, and it's so filthy and incredibly hot, it makes Bucky dribble come out onto the couch. 

"Jesus, Sam… can you-"

"Already there dollface, already there. This ass," Sam squeezes and pulls Bucky's ass open, makes his point, "how can I not. This face. You. Always you." Sam rambles with his voice all broken up and honest and quiet.

Bucky moans then drops his head forward when Sam gets back on track and holds Bucky close and tight again. He'd never admit but just having Sam this close is enough to get him off, his warm skin sticking to Bucky's own, the way his lips feel when he's practically worshipping Bucky's skin.

"Sam, sweetheart, gonna-"

"You do whatever you want baby," Sam tells him, licks at his earlobe, "but I'm gonna keep fucking you 'till I'm done." 

Bucky makes half an attempt at an incredulous laugh despite his legs going weak, "I'm so in love with you, I swear." 

"I know," Sam whispers, angles his hips down, then up sharp and hits home. Bucky sees fucking galaxies, drifts off into another realm. 

So now Sam's hand is around his dick, he's getting his prostate serviced good and proper, and he's probably going to get carried to bed tonight or cuddled to sleep by the guy he loves more than his own damn life.

Bucky entwines their free hands, tips his head back again and Sam tells him, "Now." and he obliges nearly instantly, watches Sam's mouth curl up in delight watching him come. Sam does that thing where he bites his lip and shakes his head and looks at Bucky like he's the best goddamn thing he's ever laid eyes on. And Bucky keeps coming until he shakes and twitches.

Like Sam promised, he gets fucked through it, but Sam's not far off if the way his thrusts get erratic and faster is any indication. 

When he comes, it's with Bucky's name raspy in his throat, reverent, clutching Bucky to his chest like he's afraid he'll run away. Doesn't he fucking know by now? Doesn't he know the only place Bucky's ever felt like he belonged is in Sam's arms?

It takes Sam a while to level out again, and eventually, his dick softens and slips out, and he pulls at Bucky to turn around and face him. They curl up together, Sam yanks one of the throw blankets over them, already sleepy.

"I'ma run you a nice bath baby, just closing my eyes real quick," he mumbles, locking Bucky's legs in place with his own.

Bucky chuckles quietly, "Sure. You gonna feed me grapes too?"

"Baby." Sam sighs and kisses Bucky's chin, "Whatever you want. For you, anything."

His arms close around Sam back, and he kisses his lips even though Sam has drifted off.

And for good measure, he whispers, "Love you." one more time before he follows Sam. Because he really fucking does. 

He loves Sam Wilson bad. 

 


End file.
